Duas loucas, um coronel apaixonado, e um professor
by Mary Trelawney
Summary: Continuação de Duas loucas, um anjo, e um professor mal-humorado.As loucas contianuam artomentando Snape, mas agora, coma companhia de um coronel apaixonado.


Mary estava distraidamente passeando pela plataforma 9 ½ , quando avistou um vulto negro correndo desesperadamente, logo percebeu que era Snape fugindo de Nany que tentava agarrá-lo a qualquer custo

Mary estava distraidamente passeando pela plataforma 9 ½ , quando avistou um vulto negro correndo desesperadamente, logo percebeu que era Snape fugindo de Nany que tentava agarrá-lo a qualquer custo.

-Socorro!AH!Ela quer me agarrar a qualquer custo!

-Não se preocupe Sevinho, eu, He – Mary vou te salvar!

-Não é tão fácil quanto aparenta ser!Eu, Nanycat, vou agarrá-lo a qualquer custo!

-OH!Vocês estão brigando por mim?Bat-Severo? – sussurrava Snape no ouvido das duas, com um charme que derretia Nany

-Sevinho!Mary!Eu!OH!Quem será aquele cara que vem galopando lindamente em um cavalo negro?

O sujeito chegou triunfante em frente dos três em meio às passadas do cavalo e charmosamente exclama:

-Eu sou Brandon, Christopher Brandon, mais conhecido como Coronel Brandon. Quem são vocês?

-Esse gatão aqui se chama Severo Snape, mais conhecido como "O morcegão das masmorras", eu sou Nany Snape, a namorada desse gato e finalmente, mas não menos importante, a outra escritora dessa fic,Mary Trelawney,a nanica esfomeada.

-Hum!Nany!Eu não sou um morcegão!

-Mas se veste como um, então cale a boca!

-É!E eu não sou nanica, apenas uma pessoa de baixa estatura. – dizia Mary animadamente levantando o dedo indicador

-Espere!Snape!?O que você está fazendo aqui?Espero que você não esteja procurando uma "chica" imigrante ilegal por aí ouviu? – berrava Nany

-Eu... É... Vim... Te pegar (no bom sentido) é isso!Eu vim te pegar!Claro que eu não vim me encontrar com nenhuma mulher, claro que não! – falava Snape duvidosamente (Hum!)

-É melhor irmos para o trem! – dizia Mary em um de seus raros momentos racionais

-Eu também vou. – falava Brandon

-AH!Vai?Fazer o quê? – dizia Snape levantando uma de suas lindas sobrancelhas

-Eu sou um novo aluno de Hogwarts! – falava Brandon metidamente

-Você não está velho demais? – fala Snape

-Velho é #?!...

E nessa discussão brutal chegaram a Hogwarts. Mary correu logo para o seu testa – rachada habitual, Nany correu para a cabana de Hagrid (ela adorava os quadradinhos de chocolate dele, que estranho). Snape correu desesperadamente e fofamente para seus caldeirões.

-Que saudades eu tive de vocês (beijando os caldeirões). Brandon galopou até os alunos do primeiro ano.

-SONSERINA! – grita o chapéu seletor logo após cantar um funk da pesada

-Isso está me dando idéias. – sussurrava misteriosamente para si mesmo Snape

As garotas foram para a sala comunal da Sonserina e Mary ficou sabendo que tinha sido substituída por Draco Malfoy no time de quadribol.

-Ave Maria! Oxente! Oh my God! Draco Malfoy!

-Calma Mary, deixa ele em paz, porque a vida é linda, o mundo é lindo, a magia é linda... - falava baianamente Nany

-Mas... Mas... Ele ficou no meu lugar de apanhadora!Eu vou matar esse loiro oxigenado!

-Calem a boca!Eu preciso de alguém que lave as minhas roupas, quando a Parkinson lavou, eu fiquei uma semana vestindo cuecas cor-de-rosa, imaginem só, ela lavou as roupas dela junto com as minhas cuecas! – berrava Snape

-Eu! Eu! Eu lavo tudo! – berrou Nany

Nesse momento Draco Malfoy aparece e Mary vai arranjar encrenca, seus olhos estavam com um brilho estranho e assassino, os punhos cerrados, caminhava lenta e ameaçadoramente em direção a Draco Malfoy. Quando chegou bem perto, berrou:

-DRACO MALFOY!POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

-Ca-calma! O que foi que eu fiz? – disse Draco assustado

-O que você fez?VOCÊ ROUBOU MINHA VAGA NO TIME DE QUADRIBOL!

-Eu sempre joguei melhor que você...

-MENTIRA!Eu sempre fui melhor que você como apanhadora!E eu fiquei sabendo que seu pai deu vassouras Nimbus 2001 para o time todo! Esperava mais de você, Draco!

-Mas... Mas...

-Vou indo. Você é um péssimo primo. – disse Mary friamente enquanto subia para o dormitório, deixando Draco falando sozinho.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-Snapeeee!Seviii!Cadê você?Amore miooo!

-Calma! Calma! Calma! Eu estou aqui quietinho, fofinho, lindinho, cuti-cuti, "baludinho", totosinho, e por aí vai. – dizia Snape baludamente

Ele estava no escritório preparando uma poção para a enfermaria, Nany entrou afobadamente gritando para todo mundo ouvir:

-Sevi!Huhu!Você só sabe ficar em frente a esse caldeirão, suando,fungando (pois estava resfriado), espirrando (fazendo cair micróbios e micróbios caírem na poção, por isso que ninguém sai da enfermaria).

-Se eu não fizer as poções, quem vai fazer?

Nesse momento, Mary chega feliz e saltitante, seus olhos castanhos estavam com um estranho brilho bobo.

-Oi gente. O amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração dos trouxas! – fala Mary bobamente – Eu faço a poção!

-Não, você não!E que história é essa que o amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração dos trouxas?Bruxos não amam não é? – fala Snape

-Bruxos amam. Eu tô falando trouxa em outro sentido!E por que eu não posso fazer a poção?

-Porque não!Você não é subjetivamente qualificada!Vocês não têm uma roupa mais fresquinha?Aqui tá quente...

-Eu tenho!Você vai amar! – diz Nany

Então, Nany puxa de algum lugar da sala de Snape, uma minissaia jeans e um top rosa.

Snape veste a roupa e fica uma gracinha. Mary prende o cabelo dele em duas marias-chiquinhas.

-Ah!Adorei! – fala Snape de um jeito duvidoso

Então Snape sai pela porta das masmorras dando saltos imensos muito fofos, abanando as mãozinhas, fazendo com que sua cueca preta com cobrinhas verdes aparecesse.

-Pelo castelo afora eu vou tão sozinho, levar essa poção para os doentinhos. – a voz grave e aveludada ecoava pelos corredores, fazendo com que Sibila botasse a cabeça horrenda para fora e olha para Snape apaixonadamente (que coisa, não?). Brandon estava aos agarros com uma aluna do sétimo ano da Corvinal, era loira, alta, branca e lunática, não, não era Luna, era Lena Lovegood.

-Brandon, o que você está fazendo com essa bisca? – berra Nany

-Me agarrando com ela, oras. – fala descaradamente Brandon

-Sai daqui!Eu não sou bisca! – falava Lena

-Podem continuar eu vou me agarrar com o Sevi. – ela corre para Snape, que estava de sainha - Seviiiii!!Vem totoso.

-Já tô indo totosa.

-Tira essa saia primeiro!

-Tem certeza que quer que eu fique pelado, pelado, nu com a mão no bolso?

-Melhor não.

Mary chega usando uns óculos redondos e uma cicatriz na testa gritando:

-Eu sou Harra Potter, lelelelele!

O verdadeiro Harry Potter chega e reclama:

-Mary me dê meus óculos, eu preciso deles!

-Ham. Por quê?

-Porque sim!Não seja uma criança.

-Eu sou mais velha que você!

-Me dá!Agora!

-Não!Vem pegar...

Mary sai correndo e Harry sai correndo atrás dela tropeçando em tudo. Mas Mary tropeça em uma armadura e cai de cara no chão, quebrando os óculos de Harry.

-Não!Meus óculos! – grita Harry desesperadamente

-Ai, que namorado fuleiro... Nem pergunta se eu tô bem! – fala Mary fingindo estar magoada – E deixa de desespero!Óculos Reparo!

E devolve os óculos de Harry como se fosse novo.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-Napeeee!

-Que foi Nany? – fala Snape com sua voz grave e aveludada enquanto testa uma veritasserum em si mesmo

-Snapeeeeeeeeee!Você me ama?

-Por enquanto sim! – fala Snape se engasgando com uma enorme laranja que inventou de engolir inteira só para provar a Dumbledore que ele podia ser um ótimo professor de D.C.A.T.

-(Cof, cof) hú!Agrm!N-na-nanyyy, me ajudaaa!A propósito, você acha que eu sou capaz de ensinar D.C.A. T?

-Snape, ai, como eu posso dizer isso?Hum... Sim, claro, mas o tio Dumbledore não quer, ele prefere pessoas como Lupin, Moody, ou seja, pessoas esquizofrênicas e que mudam um pouquinho com a lua, sabe? – fala Nany tentando consolá-lo

-O que você acha dessa peruca loira?E esse tapa-olho?Sabe se tem algum lobisomem por aqui?Me compra um turbante?

-Ridículo, pior ainda, não, não!Rapalacabeça! – Nany conjura um feitiço inventado por ela e Mary

-AH!Estou careca. – a voz grave e aveludada agora estava histérica e rasgante

-Você ficou lindo Sevinho. – falam Mary e Brando que acabaram de entrar nas masmorras

-Ai!Ai!Minha honra está manchada.

-Tá parecendo um ET. – diz Mary

Então Dumbledore chega com uma cesta de flores e purpurina, com aquelas roupinhas hippies, jogando purpurina e cantando:

-Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do papai que contratou um tal de Wilson para ser o capataz...

-Tio Dumby!Há quanto tempo, adorei a purpurina. – fala Nany peruamente

-Oi minha sobrinha querida. OH!Severo, o que aconteceu com você?Parece mais jovial.

-Não! – grita Snape dramaticamente, ele corre pelas masmorras, com a capa esvoaçando e as mãos na cabeça enquanto grita histericamente, de repente quando chega às escadas que mudam, ele tropeça e vai caindo das escadas que mudavam toda hora e ele acabou de cair só na câmara secreta:

-O que estou fazendo aqui?Minha cabeça dói. Que enorme basilisco é aquele?Socorro!Nany, Mary, Brandon!

-Estou aqui!Sou Nanycat.

-Eu sou He – Mary.

-E eu sou Super – Brandon.

-Já eu, sou o menino-que-sobreviveu-e-sobreviveu.

-Harry?O que está fazendo aqui?Mon amour. – adivinha quem disse

-Moleque imbecil, insolente, rrrrr. – rugia Snape – Aliás, eu sou Bat-Severo, e estou na agradável companhia de um basilisco, vocês não vão me salvar? – Snape estava sentando com as mãos no chão e as pernas cruzadas e ninguém tinha notado que ele agora possuía uma marca um pouco familiar na testa.

-Sevinho!Você está com um raio na testa!

-Eu não estou enxergando direito Nany, acho que sou míope.

-Hã?O quê?

Então todos lutaram bravamente contra o basilisco, Nany saiu lesada, Mary esfomeada, Brandon com saudades de Marienne, Harry com a cicatriz doendo (como sempre) e finalmente, porém não menos importante, Snape, ele saiu com os olhos apertados, uma mão na testa, outra no nariz, e não tinha mais sua capa, sem seu casaco estiloso e sem suas meias (não me pergunte como), mas, continuava baludo e sexy como sempre.

-Vocês voltaram! – falava Dumby enquanto dançava forró com Minerva

-Minnie?Dançando forró?Cê tá bem? – disse Mary fazendo careta

-Ora!Não dei permissão para a senhorita me chamar de Minnie!Menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina!E o que vocês estavam fazendo zanzando pelo castelo há essa hora? – berrava Minerva

-Salvando o Nape! – fala Nany peruamente

-Eu não enxergo direito! – berrava Snape

Então de não-sei-onde, não me pergunte quem, pega uns óculos redondo iguaiszinhos ao de Harry e põe na cara de Snape

Mary gargalhava escandalosamente.

-Sevinho cê tá a cara do Harry!

-HÃ?O QUÊ? – dizia Snape encaixando os óculos

De repente Dumbledore chega dançando sozinho um bom forró.

-E aí Severo, como vai?

-Cego, com um rachão na testa e careca.

-Ham!Tá.

-Napinhooooo!! – advinha quem falou

-O que é Nany?

-Nada não.

-Tudo beleza, Harry mais velho e careca? – fala Mary

-AH!Eu te mato, Mary Jane Trelawney!

-Ah!Socorro!Fujam para as montanhas!O Sev vai me matar!

-AH!Eu estou indo!Estou!Indo!Estou indo!ESTOU INDO!

-Vem neném, vem, vem, vem. – fala Mary provocativa

Snape sai rebolando de um jeito bem Xandy, cantando músicas de Heavy Metal (uma coisa que ele sempre adorou), chega à Ala Hospitalar para finalmente levar a poção para os doentinhos, quando chega lá encontra, Pomfrey, McGonnagal, Sprout, Hooch, madame Pince, todas as adultas de Hogwarts, pularam em cima de Snape e o encheram de beijinhos (estavam loucas graças a uma poção feita por Nany).

-Companheiro Snape, te salvarei. – dizia Brandon que saia de não sei de onde

-Sai!Você não!Chama Dumbledore! – dizia Snape sufocado pelas beijoqueiras

-Tudo bem estou indo

Então aparece uma loba verde, de pelos arrepiados, que começa a puxar Snape pelas calças, conseqüentemente arrancando-as.

-Nany!O que você está tentando fazer?

-Auuuuu! – uivou a loba Nany

Nesse momento, aparece uma gata negra miando histericamente e arranhando todo mundo.

-Mary, pare de me arranhar! – gritava Snape na esperança de não ganhar mais cicatrizes

-Miau, miau, miau. – miava Mary meigamente

-Auu! – uivava Nany peruamente

-Ã!Que lobinha lindaaaa!Que gatinha fofaaaa!Espero que não seja a Minerva. – dizia Snape freneticamente com o rosto cheio de arranhões e marcas de batom de todas as cores.

Então as animagas se destransformam para suas formas normais (ou quase normais), ajudaram Snape a se levantar, ele estava com as roupas rasgadas, mostrando sua cueca preta com "SS" em prata no bumbum, estava tão inocente, olhando para o nada, quando de repente percebeu que as duas loucas estavam olhando fixamente para seu bumbum, então tentou se explicar:

-Hã!Hum!...Foi mamãe que fez para mim, pelo menos é melhor que os suéteres Weasley.

-Bem, se você pensa assim.

Então as mulheres assanhadas foram embora em busca de uma nova vítima (mistério).

-Vamos embora, eu quero dançar ula-ula e quero dançar com o Harry.

-Eu quero dançar com o Sevi, mas vou dançar a macarena.

-Estou doido para dançar a macarena.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Enquanto isso...

Harry testa – rachada Potter estava fofocando como sempre com seus fieis capachos (Hermione e Rony), o que era muito comum.

-Estou perdidamente apaixonado pela Mary (esta parte foi excluída do filme e do livro).

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-OH!Eu nunca vi um botão antes, deixa eu apertar! – dizia Snape animadamente

-Eu também não, também quero apertar. – dizia Brandon, e os dois não paravam de apertar todos os botões do computador de Mary e Nany.

-Vocês nunca viram um computador na vida, que vergonha professor Snape. – dizia Harry com os olhos revirando

-Bem, estamos aqui para festejar o natal, nesses tempos de natal, na Sala Precisa enfeitada para o natal. – dizia Nany igualzinho ao seu tio Dumbledore

-Ei!Vocês aí parem de mexer no nosso computador contrabandeado!Vocês querem ver fanfictions? – gritava Mary

-Queremos!Queremos! – diziam Snape e Nany ao mesmo momento

-Bom, vamos lá.

-Ah!Quem foi o desgraçado que escreveu eu e a Granger? – bradava Snape bravamente

-Um monte, Sevinho!E também tem você com Sirius, Belatriz, Lílian... – explicava Mary calmamente

Snape estava fofissimamente, bobamente, idiotamente, lesadamente, bestamente olhando para a tela do computador com os olhos arregalados com o cabelo caindo na cara (o cabelo agora estava igual ao de Harry), babando, com as mãozinhas nos joelhos e o bumbum empinado.

-Sevi, olha!Você com McGonnagal!Essas autoras são _estranhas_. – falava Nany meigamente (hum!)

-Ei!Conheço essa história aí, deixa eu ver o título "Duas loucas, um anjo e um professor mal-humorado", por que mal-humorado? – falava Snape

-Ora!Nape!Por que tantos por quês? – falava Nany com seu jeito hippie

-Snape, você É mal-humorado. – dizia Mary olhando para Snape como se ele fosse um débil mental

-Brandon!Para de pular nas camas! – gritava Snape

-Tá bem, tô parando, calma! – fala meigamente Brandon

Vamos às camas: (calma)

A de Mary era nem grande nem pequena, de madeira clara, com lençóis rosa-bebê, e almofadas em forma de flor. A de Nany era média, de madeira escura, cheia de caveiras, com lençóis ver-limão e almofadas em forma de caveira. A de Harry era média, de madeira normal, com lençóis azuis com tema de quadribol. A de Brandon era pequena, antiga, com lençóis verdes (ele adorava imitar Nany). A de Snape era grande, de maneira negra e pesada, lençóis de seda negra com o brasão da Sonserina bordado em verde e prata (como ele ama essa casa).

Tocava uma música alta, muito alta e todos reconheceram ser Heavy Metal, menos Brandon que não conhecia esse tipo de música.

-Foi você, não foi Snape – falava Mary – que botou Heavy Metal (isso foi uma frase sem inspiração).

-Vamos tomar chá? – disse Brandon como um legítimo inglês

-Oh, claro. Já está na hora do chá das cinco! – fala Snape

-Esses dois só podiam ser ingleses. Não que eu não seja... Não é, Harry? – fala Mary distraidamente

-Sei lá... Cê que sabe! – responde Harry bem mais distraidamente que Mary

-Ei, eu quero chá, Brandon!Não esqueça de mim! – berra Nany com as mãos tremendo e uma cara estranha, enquanto Brandon servia chá para todos, menos para ela

-Vamos dançar forró? – dizia Metatron que apareceu não sei de onde e logo desapareceu

-Vocês viram o Metatron? – perguntava Nany, já que era ela que sempre via coisas

-Não. – falaram todos

-Ei!Estou tendo uma previsão, o Snape cantará funk no Baile de Inverno. Vai chover às 19 horas e quarenta minutos. Talvez, chova canivetes feitos por magia! – previa Mary, já que era descendente de vidente (rimou)

-Você é doida demais!Você é doida demais! – cantava Harry para Mary (que música romântica)

-Eu também te amo. – dizia Mary enquanto agarrava e beijava Harry

-Parem com isso!Estou ficando com nojo. – falava Snape friamente, enquanto fingia que estava vomitando

-Napeeeeee!Vem me dar um beijo. – berrava Nany

-Não!

Então, Lena Lovegood chega e agarra Brandon.

-Oi Lena!

-Oi Brandon!Me dá um beijinho?

-Mas é claro! – foi a última coisa que Brandon disse antes de começar a beijar Lena exageradamente

-Por que esse povo tá assim hoje? – fala Snape friamente e fazendo cara de nojo

-Ai, botões, botões...

-Ahn?Quem falou isso? – fala Mary parando de beijar Harry, que estava com o rosto cheio de marcas de batom rosa e os cabelos mais assanhados que o normal

De repente, começa a tocar um funk da pesada, que todos começaram a dançar como se aquilo fosse a razão da vida deles (mas não era)!

A música para como começou, Lena foi embora. Já eram19h e 40min.

-Vocês estão ouvindo esse barulho? – fala Harry

Todos vão para a janela olhar de onde vinha esse barulho. Quando olham, vêem uma enorme chuva de canivetes, como Mary tinha previsto.

-Eu disse!Eu sabia que ia chover canivetes! – dizia Mary pulando euforicamente

-Você é vidente? – pergunta Snape com aquela carinha que só ele sabe fazer (não me pergunte qual é)

-Mas é claro que lógico que óbvio que sim!

-Você não pode prever um cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pra mim?

-Hum... Deixa eu ver...Não!Não tem nenhum cargo de D.C.A.T. pra você.

-Snape, eu vou lhe ensinar a voar numa vassoura! – fala Nany com duas vassouras na mão

-Mas... Eu não quero!E aqui não tem espaço! – fala Snape visivelmente assustado

-Aqui é a Sala Precisa!E, por enquanto, você não vai voar tão alto.

De repente, a Sala Precisa fica bem mais espaçosa do que era.

Snape sobe cuidadosamente na vassoura, com as pernas tremendo e suando muito, Nany dá um tapa nas costas dele que ele cai de cara no chão fazendo seus óculos quebrarem.

-AH!Estou cego!Não vejo nada, não vou poder aprender a voar... Tanto que eu queria. – fala Snape dramática e ironicamente

-Snape!Deixa de ser burro, esqueceu que existe o feitiço "óculos reparo"? – falava Mary intelectualmente

-AH!QUE BOM! – falou Snape com sua tradicional ironia

-Óculos Reparo. – falava Brandon testando suas habilidades

-Agora vamos voar Snape! – falava Nany animadamente

-Hã?Acho que minha barriga está doendo, vou para o banheiro!

-Também do jeito que você come!Parece até um trasgo montanhês adulto que não comia há dois meses. – falava Harry em um momento suicida

-Eu sou um adulto que precisa comer, olha o seu tamanho e olha o meu, eu tenho que manter o meu corpinho.

-Com toda razão Sevi! – advinha quem berrou?

Nany praticamente obrigou Snape a voar, ficaram horas e horas voando. Até que alguém que ainda tinha juízo disse?

-Ô!Galera!Tipo assim!Amanhã... É natal sabe?E a gente tem que mimir, senão Papai Noel não vem. – dizia Mary sonsamente

-Papai Noel existe?Ele vem?Ele nunca veio pra mim! – murmurava emocionadamente Snape.

E todos foram mimir com seus pijamas fofos.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Na manhã seguinte...

-Ai, ai!Que dia lindo, que sol lindo, que neve linda, que presentes lindos!Opa!Presentes?Mary!Mary!Acorda!Acorda!Sevi!Sevi!Acorda!Acorda!Brandon!Brandon!Acorda!Acorda!Ééé... Hum... Você aí!Com essa cicatriz ridícula!Acorda. – berrava Nany pulando de cama em cama

-Hã?Que foi?É natal? – falava Mary com cabelo super assanhado e olhos de sonsa

-Jingle Bell!Jingle Bell!Acabou papel, não faz mal, não faz mal, limpo com jornal! – cantava Harry

-Ah!É natal!Papai deixou presente pra mim! – falava Snape animadamente

-Que bom!Vamos ver se ele deixou pra mim. – dizia Nany enquanto abria os seus presentes – OH!Um ursinho todo pretinho, AH deixa eu ver quem me deu esse, Oh que surpresa, o Napinho!

-É Nany, isso me custou mais da metade das minhas economias, nunca pensei que um ursinho parecido comigo fosse tão caro!AI! – Nany ganhou de Mary uma peruca Black Power que ela adorou, de Brandon ganhou um livrinho de poesias muy baratas de Shakespeare, de Harry ganhou um boneco-miniatura dele, tio Dumby deu um chapeuzinho legal e o resto não importa.

-Agora é minha vez! – dizia Mary

Mary ganhou de Harry um coelho de pelúcia com cabelos assanhados, de Nany ganhou um diário mágico, de Brandon ganhou a mesma coisa que Nany, de Snape ganhou o livro "Poções muy potentes", seus pais deram um suéter rosa com a letra M e o resto é besteira.

Snape ganhou uma coleção de cuecas de todas as cores do mundo - Ah!Nany!Que coisa, gostei muito dessa preta aqui! – de Mary ganhou um sobretudo verde com SS prateado nas costas (bem grande), de Brandon ganhou a mesma coisa que Nany e Mary, de Harry ganhou um boneco-miniatura do próprio Harry que mais tarde foi usado para voodoo.

Brandon ganhou dois livros de poesias devolvidos de Lena e Mary, de Snape ganhou coleção de cuecas velhas, já que os dois tinham o mesmo número, de Nany ganhou mais um chapéu ridículo, de Harry ganhou uma camiseta com os dizeres "Harry Potter é o cara", da qual não gostou muito.

Harry ganhou de Mary uma coleção de óculos de todos os tipos, de Nany ganhou uma cruz para quando Voldemort chegasse perto dele, de Snape ganhou uma meia furada, de Brandon um livro de poesias muy baratas, e o que ele sempre ganha.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Nas masmorras naquela noite, Snape estava fazendo um ritual muito antigo, próprio da sua família "O Voodoo", ele estava arrancando a cabeça da miniatura de Harry, até que Mary chega com uma cabeça na mão, era a cabeça de Harry que não parava de falar um só instante e dizia:

-Snape, por favor, coloque a minha cabeça no lugar!Agora! – falava a cabeça enquanto seu corpo vinha correndo batendo em tudo

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Assim nessa bagunça total, loucura fenomenal, passaram-se os dias.

O baile de inverno já estava se aproximando e muitos já tinham seus pares. Mary ia com Harry, Nany ia com Snape e Brandon ia com Lena.

Depois das aulas, Mary estava no dormitório pensando besteiras com uma cara de má, enquanto Nany se agarrava com Snape.

De repente, ela dá um pulo e sai correndo e gritando:

-Nany!Vem cá, criatura!

Nany aparece e Mary começa a contar seu plano que arquitetou com ajuda dos gêmeos Weasley.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Todos estavam jantando no Salão Principal e Mary cochicha com Nany:

-É agora, Nany!

De repente, começam a cair coisas suspeitas na mesa dos professores, que parecia muito com cocô de dragão.

-Hahahaha!Nany, esse plano foi feito com grande ajuda dos Gêmeos Weasley! – fala Mary

-Quem-jogou-isso-em-mim? – falava descabeladamente Snape

-Hahahaha! – ria insanamente Brandon

-Agora eu vou ter que tomar um banho!E eu não gosto de tomar banhos! – choramingava Snape

-Tem nada não Napinho, é só uma vez. – consolava Nany a Snape, dando tapinhas nas costas dele que ficava com os ombros caídos e cabeça baixa.

-Tá, tá bem Nany.

Snape usou o feitiço Legiminens em todos que estavam perto dele e assim descobriu que Mary e os gêmeos Weasley tinham aprontado todas com ele e os outros professores, logo fez uma cara besta e um olhar assassino em direção a Mary enquanto Nany ficava com a cabeça de um lado para o outro confusamente tentando descobrir onde seria a próxima briga, nesse momento Snape gritava a todos pulmões:

-DETENÇÂO!E para vocês Weasleys também.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Na detenção...

-AH!Isso é um ultraje!Eu fiquei com a pior detenção!Lavar os cabelos do Snape!Fred e Jorge ficaram com as detenções fáceis: lavar os pés e as cuecas de Snape! – reclamava Mary

-Há!Há!Há!É bom lavar meus cabelos muito bem!

-Mary, não reclama, ele tem chulé! – falava Fred com uma cara extremamente estranha

-Eu não tenho chulé, e cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por esse ultraje! – bradava Snape

-E essas cuecas?Rosa-choque, verde-limão, azul-celeste, roxo-berrante, e essa aqui que parece ter sido feita pela mamãe e pior!Estão todas fedorentas. – reclamava Jorge

-Lalalalala – lalalalala... – cantava Mary animadamente enquanto lavava os cabelos de Snape com o xampu Seda Liso Extremo (olha a propaganda), que por sinal estava funcionado muito bem

-Socorro!Estou ficando cego!Caiu essa coisa que eu não sei o nome e nunca usei nos meus olhos, socorro! – gritava Snape enquanto tentava tirar o xampu dos olhos e chutava a cara de Fred balançando os pés freneticamente.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

No baile de inverno...

-E agora, Snape e as Snapets! – falava Dumbledore apresentando o primeiro espetáculo

Os três entram (Snape, Nany e Mary), Snape estava com All Star pretinho, uma calça folgada toda pretinha, uns óculos redondo pretinhos, com um boné pretinho viradinho para trás mostrando sua cicatrizinha em forma de raiozinho, uma camisetinha-regatinha-pretinha-justinha deixando a mostra seus braçinhos fortinhos.

Nany estava com uma legging preta, uma blusa regata preta com os dizeres em branco: "Estou ao lado de um emo", e calçando pantufas de patas de lobo preto.

Mary estava calçando uma bota All Star rosa, uma minissaia jeans, uma camiseta preta com os dizeres em rosa: "Já eu, estou ao lado do Batman", e estava com um boné rosa virado para trás.

Eles cantam o Funk do Sevão.

"_O Sev tá na pilha_

_Detenção pra você minha filha_

_Detenção, detenção_

_E mexendo o caldeirão_

_Detenção, detenção_

_E mexendo o caldeirão_

_Sai pra lá, testa rachada_

_Cê tá fora da área_

_Eu sou o gostosão_

_Até mais que o maroto Tiagão_

_Gostosão, gostosão_

_Até mais que o Tiagão_

_Gostosão, gostosão_

_Até mais que o Tiagão_

_Eu sou o cara da poção_

_Eu sou o Severão_

_Severão, Severão_

_É o cara da poção_

_Severão, Severão_

_É o cara da poção_

_E vai descendo até o chão_

_Chão, chão, chão_

_E balançando o popozão_

_Zão, zão, zão_

_É o funk do Sevão_

_Vão, vão, vão_"

Quando Snape termina de cantar e as Snapets param de fazer suas loucuras que chamavam de dança, Brandon atravessou o palco correndo descabelado com Lena atrás querendo dar uma mandragorada na cabeça de Brandon:

-Socorro!

-Cala a boca Brandon!Seu infiliz! – gritava Lena quando baixou uma nordestina nela

Nesse momento, aparece Mary gritando com Nany logo atrás dela:

-VOCÊS!PAREM!PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – grita Mary completamente alterada

-Calma Mary!Relaxe... Abstraia! – falava Nany abestadamente

-EU TÔ CALMA!P!

Então, Snape faz Mary tomar poção calmante e diz:

-Lovegood, pare de bater no Brandon!Menos 5 pontos para a Corvinal. Mary e Nany, quietas!Nany venha comigo. Potter venha acalmar a Mary

Harry vai lá, enquanto pensava:

-"Droga! Tô ferrado! A Mary quando se estressa é impossível controlar."

Quando Harry chega perto de Mary, ela pula em cima dele e diz:

-Harry!Meu fofuxo!

-AI!Você quer me matar? – reclamava Harry, já que Mary era mais alta, pesada e mais velha que ele

-Vocês viram o Snape e a Nany? – fala Brandon ainda tentando fugir das mandragoradas de Lena

-Ih, agora que tu falou, não!Bora procurar! – disse Mary

Passaram um tempão procurando, até que quando chegam numa masmorra fria e escura, vêem Snape e Nany na maior beijação. Nany estava com seu tradicional leque-de-esconder-beijo e Snape estava com a cara cheia de marcas de batom.

Harry e Mary resolvem fazer o mesmo e Mary puxa de não-me-pergunte-onde um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Brandon continua sendo espancado por Lena.

De repente, todos resolvem voltar para o Salão Principal e pulam do palco pata a platéia (até Harry, Brandon e Lena).

-Eu me remexo muito!Eu me remexo muito!Remexo!Muito! – canta Snape quando chega ao chão

-Endoidou! – falam Nany, Mary, Brandon, Harry e Lena

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

N/A: itálico – Nany, negrito – Mary, normal – as duas

_Bem, o idiota do testa – rachada só apareceu porque a Mary quis._

**Cala a boca, Nany!Galera, espero que tenham gostado!A próxima vai ser "Duas loucas, um xerife satânico, e um professor mal-humorado".**

Hasta La Vista!

Comentem, viu??

Obrigada pela cooperação!

Nany Snape e Mary Trelawney


End file.
